Finding Faith A higher power
by Firewolfe
Summary: Faith found by the Galacticans


Dec 27, 2010 at 2:52pm

Quote Edit

Post by firestar on Dec 27, 2010 at 2:52pm

Disclaimer: Battle Star Galactica 1980 belongs to its creator Glen Larson and the corporations. I am just borrowing it for a time. No money will be made from this little story. It's a gift for those that the series for Christmas.

A/N: This is a side story for BSG 1980- 1985 Finding Earth

By Fire Star

25 December 2010

Finding Faith in A Higher Power-Christmas Rating G

Troy sat in front of the fire with Jamie at his side. They were sipping some hot cider. It had been five years since the fleet had found Earth. So much had changed. He could not believe he was now sealed and would soon be a father. That alone was a reason to celebrate. He had never been as religious as his grandfather Adama. In fact if you would have asked him five years ago he would have said he was an agnostic. However, now he was not so certain.

Jamie was a woman of Faith. She like Adama believed in a higher power and Troy was at least considering the possibility. Then again he had a reason to. He smiled as he watched Apollo help Starbuck, Athena and Cassie decorate their Christmas tree. Starbuck and Apollo's return had made him believe that maybe just maybe there was a higher power looking out for them.

They had all come to the Alonzo's farm for Christmas Eve and they were a united family at last. Troy could not believe how close they had all become since buying into this farm. It had been one of their better decisions. The Alonzo family had taken them all in and adopted them as family. They had helped the new colonist establish themselves as viable members of the local community. They were now fully aware of who and what they were. It had not mattered. To Hector, Louis Glory and Chris they were family. They had been ever since Jamie had helped expose a corrupt local farm co-op headed by John Steadman and ended the rather restrictive water control policies. Hector and Louise had taken them under their wing and welcomed each new Galactica be they adult or child. Dillon had fallen for their daughter Gloria which was amusing to Troy. She was so sweet and innocent that the playboy Dillon never stood a chance. His mother Cassiopeia had loved her on sight. and his father Starbuck merely grinned and said he had his old man's good taste in finding the smartest and sweetest woman there was. Of course it had been a bit of a challenge for Dillon to suddenly realize his father was back and that one of their leaders was in fact his half brother. Dr. Zee however welcomed the idea of having a family. He had always liked Dillon and they had become closer as time went on. Starbuck had worried Cassie would not forgive him for Dr. Zee however she was to his surprise pleased. She had always wanted Dillon to have a sibling but, when Starbuck had been MIA she had not had the heart to have more children or even reseal. She had loved him enough to wait. Troy looked over as he smelled something really good. Sheba and Louis were carrying in plates of food for the table. His mouth watered. The biggest challenge they all had now was staying fit. With food plentiful and the way the women in their families cooked they were hard pressed to stay in shape. Life was good.

Adama , Dr. Zeee,Dr. Mortionson and Hector were standing to the side talking softly. Troy wondered what they were discussing but decided they would tell him when it was time. They were most likely discussing a way to help increase yield or create a new energy source. Dr. Zee was very interested in bio-fuels and Hector had some really interesting ideas on how to use their farms waste to fuel their systems. He had told Troy about a friend of his who had worked in Brazil on a Cane farm and how they used the waste from the cane to power their mills. Troy looked forward to seeing what they came up with. It was clear to him that they had to find a better source of fuel then oil. With the success of the farm they could branch out more. He was glad their arrival had helped the Alonzo's grow prosperous. Yes Troy was beginning to believe in a higher power and as Gloria began to sing the Christmas Carols he joined in. Perhaps it was time to embrace the Faith of their hosts because it was clear that they had been blessed and Troy wanted that for his family. He got up and pulled Jamie to her feet. They went over to Gloria and smiled listening to her sweet voice as she sang Silent Night.

The End

Read more: thread/1522/faith-higher-power-christmas#ixzz4V5hsDGgq

Disclaimer: Battle Star Galactica 1980 belongs to its creator Glen Larson and the corporations. I am just borrowing it for a time. No money will be made from this little story. It's a gift for those that the series for Christmas.

A/N: This is a side story for BSG 1980- 1985 Finding Earth

By Fire Star  
January 06,2016

Finding Faith in A Higher Power- Future Christmas Rating G 

Finding faith a New Beginning

It had been six years since the first time they all gathered at the farm. The Alonzo's were as welcoming as ever and the people who now formed their extended family were all eager to greet them. The new year was upon them and with it there was a new hope. Several of their number had been having children and now it was Dillon and Gloria's turn. While they had fallen in love all those years ago Dillon had insisted that Glory follow her dream of becoming a veterinarian before they began their family. He had been determined that she gain her dreams and it was no hardship to wait. While they had been sealed for four yearns a baby early on would have made her studies difficult and Dillon did not want her to forgo her dreams. So he pushed her to finish school suggesting that her becoming a vet was in the best interests of the family and their people. Gloria had reluctantly agreed knowing full well life was always a risk However she did want to finish school and help their respective peoples. So now it was done she had graduated in December and now was a veterinarian who specialized in farm animals. It would be a boon to the farm and that along with her training from the people of the fleet would help ensure they never lost animals to simple preventable means. Healthy animals meant healthy milk and other food sources something they all valued deeply.

Now however she watched as her beloved opened their belated Christmas gift. This year they delayed Christmas due to ongoing commitments to the fleet and planet. It was never simple or easy being the leaders they were. However they always found time for family even if it was delayed. She watched as Dillon opened his gift and was struck silent. He set it aside and grabbed her kissing her hard on the lips then pulling away with a worried look.

"I'm ok Dillon, I am not breakable."

"I should not have hugged you so hard." 

Gloria chuckled as she looked over and watched as Starbuck and Cassie opened their gifts.

"What I'm too young to be a grandfather!" Starbuck said forgetting he was one several times over because of Dr. Zee and Starla. He had of course said the same when their first baby had arrived.

Zee chuckled happy his big brother was finally having the child he wanted. He loved his brother and his wife and understood why they waited but, he was the firstborn and it was to his mind important that he had a child to carry on Starbuck and Charmelian's line. He was relieved that responsibility was now off his shoulders. Starla grinned as she nursed their youngest. Yes Starbuck was predictable and it was still funny how he reacted to the news of new grandchildren.

Starbuck set the present aside and grinned. He had to admit the tshirt was fun. It read. "My Grandson's a future colonial warrior."

Gloria grinned she was hoping that be the case. It was not something she worried about. Jamie worried for her children wishing they could grow up to be anything but warriors however Gloria did not share her worries. To her mind the colonial warriors were the best of humanity. Not that she thought Jamie believed differently but she was raised far more liberally and tended to worry. Gloria however knew deep down that her family was safe. It was all about believing God would look out for them. Besides some of the best people she knew were warriors. A child of hers could do worse for a career.

Chris chuckled glad his sister was taking attention away from him. He still had not told his parents he had proposed to Helena. The fact that his love had said yes was wonderful but they were keeping it quiet for now to give Gloria the spot light she deserved it for all her hard work.

Helena kissed him and whispered. "I'm not waiting six years Chris."

He smiled and said. "I hope not once we are sealed….I mean your pa take a shot gun to me otherwise."

Helena giggled at that he would do so of course. Marko Lopez was a good man but he was one who believed that babies should come after the wedding or sealing as the case may be.

Jamie smiled glad for Dillon and Gloria. She held Troy's hand happy they were all safe and together. They had several close calls. They were still sadly looking for the renegade Commander Xavier and he was proving to be elusive and dangerous teaming up with several criminal and terrorist groups in his bid to gain power to rule earth. It was a constant worry for her that her family had to chase him.

Adama smiled happy that his family was safe and secure. He spoke with the Alonzo's and had told them he purchased several local farms to expand their business. One of the farms had an outbuilding that would be perfect for Gloria's Veterinary practice. It had a home the young couple could live on when on Earth. He considered Dillon an honorary grandson and he had found the farm and purchased it along with Charmelian. He wanted Dillon to have a home of his own and Gloria to have a safe place for her business. Hector had been touched and promised to help where he could as he knew that as a warrior Dillon might not always be around the farm. He too was pleased at learning he was going to be a grandfather. He did agree that he felt too young for it but given his daughter had waited until she was finished with school he had no complaints. Dillon was a fine son-in-law.

Starbuck kissed Cassie and took the gift she handed him. It was from her. He grinned and opened it up hoping it was some new cards. As he opened the package he pulled out a ornament.

He looked at it and promptly fainted.

Cassie giggled as Troy reached over to read it.

"Baby Girl's first Christmas."

Troy began to laugh as he held it up to show his father. Apollo saw the ornament and began to laugh hard it was the funniest thing he ever seen. Starbuck the fleets top ladies man having a daughter.

Well it was until Sheba leaned over and whispered into his ear. He then promptly joined his best friend in faiting.

Adama raised his glass and said "To the future and our new children and grandchildren may they be as wonderful as their parents."

Everyone began to laugh as it was clear that three new children would join them in the New Year. It seemed that perhaps it would be a great year after all.

Dr. Zee kissed Starla. She grinned and said. "No, not until Mattie is out of nappies."

Cain who was watching from the fire place grinned. "Well Adama maybe Apollo and Starbuck can seal their little ones."

"Yeah it be kind of cool." Chris said. "I mean Dillon did say he thought of Apollo as family so it be official then right?"

Starbuck who come around glared. "Nope never happening, my baby girls never dating no offence Apollo."

Apollo laughed at that. "Yeah well Starbuck you did promise to marry our kids one day."

Starbuck looked shocked and said. "Nope never happening she's going to have round the clock guards. I mean what if she meets someone….like me."

Everyone laughed. Never seeing John and Angelica in the background.

"You know that is a fine idea."Angelica said she still had a soft spot for her love. Starbuck loved Cassie and she never interfere but for a mortal Starbuck was so lovable.

"Yes, I quite agree. Starbuck Daughter Rowan will be perfect for Apollo's son Roman."

"Two new champions John I approve." Illya said joining them. "Starbuck was always supposed to be part of my family after all."

"Yes, we will help them along." John said the three faded out making plans as the humans enjoyed the news and the New Year one day they all remember today and smile. But that was for the future when Rowan and Roman would announce their sealing.

TBC….


End file.
